He's Not Right For You
by LillyAnneK
Summary: Greg and Molly have drinks, love blossoms. Set after ASIB before Reichenbach.
1. A Chance Meeting

**I Dont Think He's Right For You**

**First Meeting**

**A/N: A MollStrade fic. Short first chapter just wanted to get it going**

The lab was had grown cold as Molly had worked cutting open corpses and doing the paperwork on their cause of deaths. It had grown late as well but she didn't mind working late. There was nothing for her at home anyway, expect her cat, but she knew she needed to leave at least sometimes so she pulled on her coat and made to leave the all too familiar lab.

She made her way down the bright white corridor keeping her head down and not talking to the over tired doctors and nurses who had been chosen to work the night shift at St. Barts. She was trying to keep to herself so much that she didn't realise the Detective Inspector walking towards her., the first she realised was when she crashed head first into his chest.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry I -" Molly stopped talking when she looked up and realised who she had bumped into. "Greg, sorry!"

"Molly, oh its fine. No problem. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah fine," She answered too quickly.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"So I should-"

"I was wonderi-" they both started at once before letting out a small laugh and gesturing to the other to start.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink sometime?" Greg said quickly.

"Like a date?" Molly said attempting to sound a bit funny.

"Yeah, a date."

"I'd like that," Molly said shyly pushing a tendril of fallen hair behind her ear and smiling shyly. It was all greg could do to stopping from grinning like a lunatic.

"I'll text you," he smiled down at her before walking off down the corridor.


	2. First Date

**Chapter Two**

**The Date**

Molly's stomach was filled with a thousand butterfly's. The last man she had been on a date with turned out to be a psychotic killer, so yes, she was nervous. She had spent the last hour pacing around her bedroom trying to find something to wear. They weren't going anywhere fancy but she wanted to look nice to impress him.

She finally settled for a green, sleeveless dress and leggings. As she was tugging on her tan, leather boots her eyes darted to the clock. Shit! She had been so caught up in looking right she had barley left herself any time to get there. She quickly put on her mascara and blusher before grabbing her coat and ducking out of the door.

The spring air had a chill in it that made Molly shiver as she hailed a cab. She had no time to walk now. She climbed inside and gave the driver the address. She gnawed on her lip, a nervous disposition really. It had been so long since she had been on a date she wondered if she even knew proper date etiquette any more. How did one engage one of London's top Detective Inspectors in conversation. It was that thought that played on her mind as the cab crawled through the over crowded city centre. She was in an area close to Barts and Scotland Yard she knew that much but the street was unfamiliar. It was a quite street though at least. The last place she wanted to go was some noise, crowded, pub with rowdy middle aged men.

Molly Hooper had never been one for those sorts of places, she much preferred a nice quite evening with a takeaway than a night out on the town with her friends. She had always been like that, even in university.

She climbed out of the cab and handed the fare over to the driver who sped away leaving her deserted on the unknown street staring up at the pub. She swallowed hard and walked the few steps inside.

It wasn't busy but there was a hum of chattering. The majority of the people were dressed in suits or other business attire, they had obviously just come from work, so it took her a moment to recognize the man she was looking for. He was sat at the bar, his jacket over the stool next to him, supping from a pint of larger.

"Hello," she said in a small voice as she came up behind him. He turned, surprise written all over his face.

"Molly, you came!" he exclaimed.

"You sound surprised," she laughed but in the pit of her stomach the worries were there; was it wrong? Should she have cancelled?

"Well a bit," Greg admitted shifting the jacket from the seat, "I just thought you might have rung me at last minute and said you had other plans."

"Well, I'm here," Molly assured him sitting herself down at the now available seat.

"Yeah course, now what would you like to drink?" he offered. He looked like something had snapped inside and he was now fully here and aware of her presence.

"Red wine please," she smiled. He ordered her drink and put it on his tab before removing them to a small booth where they would be out prying eyes – and ears.

The conversation was awkward at first as first dates usually are but soon they had slipped into an easy conversation about work.

"So is it exciting chasing criminals?" Molly asked.

"Ha no. Used to be, when I first started, now you spend too much time behind a desk and not enough time chasing," he explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean, when I first started became a pathologist I thought I would help families who loved ones had been in a tragic accident but it turned out all it really is is filing reports on fat old men who have died of heart attacks," Molly sighed.

"Haha," Greg laughed raising his drink, "To jobs that aren't what they were thought to be."

"Here here," Molly agreed raising her glass giggling.

Molly gulped down her wine trying for confidence before saying,

"So what happened with your wife Greg?"

"Oh turned our Sherlock was right, she was sleeping with the PE teacher. I left her," he said in a sombre tone.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better my ex turned out to be a world class criminal," Molly shrugged. Greg laughed out loud at that.

"We must both be rubbish at relationships then," he smirked.

"Speak for yourself," she joked.

There was something about Greg that Molly liked. Yes, he was wickedly attractive but he made her come out of her shell a bit. She would never have dared to make those sorts of jokes with anybody else. She was simply too shy.

Two rounds later they were both getting a bit excited and giggly under the influence. It was also way pasts Molly's bed time.

"Well," said Molly gathering her coat and bag under one arm," I think we had better be going, we have work in the morning."

"Yeah, your probably right Molls," Greg agreed shrugging on his jacket and turning to leave. The nickname did not escape Molly's notice, it made her smile that he already felt that comfortable with her.

Molly's teeth chattered under the cold night. Greg's warm arm came around her and rubber her arm trying to warm her. She nestled into his shoulder.

"I'll walk you home if you like," Greg offered.

"No its far, I don't mind walking myself," Molly said trying to rebuff his offer. Its not that she didn't want him to walk her home she just didn't want to inconvenience him.

"Of course not. I work for the police remember, I know the kind of things that go on these streets at night," he told her.

"Well when you put it like that..." she smiled up at him.

The walk back to Molly's flat was a quiet one. They walked together, Molly under Greg's arm, in companionable silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts. The barley noticed until they had reached their destination.

Greg's arm fell from Molly's shoulder as she turned to unlock the door.

"Would you like to come up for a coffee or to order a taxi or something?" Molly offered.

"No," Greg replied hastily.

"Oh," Molly's face fell a little. She wasn't bothered that he didn't want to come up but it hurt a bit how quickly and adamantly he had answered.

"Its just I should be getting home and its not of a far walk," he amended.

"If you're sure," she said slowly.

"Yeah," they fell into a silence.

"I had a nice evening Greg, thanks," Molly said suddenly.

"Me too, I'd like to do it again sometime. But properly, take you out for a meal?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," Molly smiled shyly.

There were a few long pauses before Molly walked a step toward him closing the space between them. She reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. It was only a quick kiss. Fleeting touching of their lips. But it was nice. Like the most lovely end to their evening.

"Thanks," she whispered.

It was Greg then who bent down and pressed his mouth more firmly to Molly's. His lips felt like velvet against hers. It was warm and moist and all too delicious. Molly moved closer wanting more of the perfect kiss. His hands went to her waist and pulled her so she was flush against him.

When they did pull away they were a tad out of breath.

"Night Greg. Call me" Molly smiled before turning away.

**A/N: So... what did you think? Review!**


	3. Cheese Sandwiches and a Packet of Crisps

**He's Not Right For You**

**Chapter Two – Cheese Sandwiches and a Packet of Crisps.**

**A/N: Just to clarify Sherlock is still alive in this. Its set just after ASIB**

It had been years since Greg had been on a date. If he was being honest with himself he wasn't really sure what the correct amount of time was to ring a girl after a date. He wanted to call her as soon as he left but he knew that would be creepy and managed to not too. But he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

With his wife the romance had faded years ago. If they kissed it was a small peck on the lips to say goodbye. It was never hot or passionate like it had been with Molly. If she kissed like that it made him wonder what she would be like in bed. Of course he stopped that thought dead in its tracks. Not the right place or time to be thinking such things about the young pathologist.

He actually decided too call her the next day on his way to Barts. He had spent the morning doing paperwork and was now on his way to collect the reports on a murder victim. He could have had one of the less senior officers do it but then he wouldn't have gotten to see his Molly.

He took out his phone and quickly pressed call on her number.

"Hey Molls, its Greg," he greeted when she picked up.

"Oh hey Greg," she returned.

"How are you?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Good, a bit bored paperwork and all," she sighed.

"I know the feeling Molls," he laughed. "So I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch or coffee after work?"

"Lunch sounds nice?" she said shyly.

"Oh great," he grinned, "I'll meet you in canteen."

"What?" she sounded shocked, "Like at Barts?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you don't have to come here-" Molly started.

"Already here," he said ending the call.

By the time she had scrubbed up and made her way down stairs Greg was sat at a table with two cups of coffee, a big packet of prawn cocktail crisps and two cheese sandwiches. He wished he' had a camera just to capture the look on her face when she came down the stairs and saw him sat there with their makeshift lunch and a smile that looked the cat who got the milk.

"You came prepared?" she laughed as she sat down.

"Oh I'm always prepared?" he winked. She laughed at that and he couldn't help but join her.

"So," she said taking a handful of crisps and putting them in her cheese sandwich, "what brings you her?"

"Business, I have paperwork on the Dawson case to pick up," he explained.

"Of course, after lunch, you can come up and get. I did the autopsy."

"Well I wouldn't have expected them to give to anyone but the best."

"Oh Greg, how you flatter me," Molly joked.

There was moment of silence after their laughter ended. They both crunched happily on their food, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sherlock came by earlier," Molly said breaking the silence. Greg coughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah taking bits and bobs from bodies and test results," she told him. When she said this Greg could see something in her eyes, a flicker that he had only seen once before, at Christmas. He knew the look. It was love – or an emotion of a similar kin. He chewed for a moment longer before swallowing and reaching across the table to take her little hands in his big, calloused ones.

"Molly," he started looking deep into her eyes which were now filled with sorrow. She knew where this was going. Where all of her potential boyfriends went.

When it came to Sherlock they just didn't want to compete him and her work for her attention. She had just thought that with Greg it might have been different. Clearly she was wrong.

"He's not right for you, Molls," he said quietly. She looked down, biting her lip, nodding.

"I know, I know its just..." she said in a small voice.

"I know Molls, I know," he soothed.

"Greg," she said looking up through her lashes at him. "I like you, I'd like to stay with this, see where it goes and not give up because of Sherlock Holmes."

"I'd like that too," he smiled before leaning over the table and planting a small kiss on her lips.

When they broke away she smiled up at him before saying,

"Do you want to come to mine tonight for a curry?"

"Yeah," he grinned before kissing her once more.

**A/N: I'm so sorry its short and crap. Its just a filler chapter really. Please don't hate me, I tried!**


End file.
